Boys Over Twilight
by harutarosaur
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings: Riku x OC, Roxas x OC, Roxas x Namine, Seifer x Olette, Sora x Kairi. KH Remake of Meteor Garden/Kkot Boda Namja/Hana Yori Dango, but you don't have to have seen the series before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Boys Over Twilight

AU. This is a KH remake of the Hana Yori Dango series.

Primary pairings are:

Riku x OC  
(Domyouji x Tsukushi/Dao Ming Ssu x Shan Chai/Jun Pyo x Jan Di)

Roxas x OC  
(Rui x Tsukushi/Lei x Shan Chai/Ji Hoo x Jan Di)

Roxas x Namine  
(Rui x Shizuka/Lei x Teng Tang Jing/Ji Hoo x Seo Hyun)

Seifer x Olette  
(Soujiro x Yuuki/Xi Men x Xiao You?/Yi Jung x Ga Eul)

Sora x Kairi  
I know Akira isn't paired with anyone in the HYD franchise, but just roll with it. Kairi, by the way, is going to be sort of like a second Yuuki/Xiao You/Ga Eul, but for Sora (Akira/Mei Zuo/Woo Bin)

Secondary pairings are:

Riku x Selphie  
(Domyouji x Shigeru/Jun Pyo x Jae Kyung) (I don't know the name of the fiancée of Dao Ming Zhe, seeing as I never watched Meteor Garden)

Riku x OC  
(Domyouji x Sakurako/Jun Pyo x Min Ji)

Seifer x Fuu  
(Soujiro x Sara/Yi Jung x Eun Jae) (I don't know the name of Xi Men's first love. Again, I have not watched Meteor Garden)

Differences between HYD and this:  
*Instead of Domyouji/Jun Pyo/Dao Ming Zhe's mother interfering with the relationship, it will be Riku's dad, who is… (hint: JENOVA Enterprises)  
*Tsukushi/Jan Di/San Chai's parents work at the school, as the lowest-paid teachers (30 Munny per hour; and that isn't enough to pay their rent)

Twilight High is controlled by the Twilight 4 (T4 for short), the richest boys in Twilight Town. The richest boys in the city (don't know why it's called town) are Kamenaya Riku, heir to JENOVA Enterprises and leader of T4; Rizuya Roxas, 'pet son' of another big company (but not nearly as big as JENOVA) and right-hand man; Sekiguchi Seifer, the son of famous potters (and a renown potter himself); and Ebiku Sora, heir to a prominent construction company with a fifty-year tie to the mafia.

STORY START!

_Any minute now…_ I thought, just before my alarm rang. As if on cue, my parents busted through the door.

"Mizushima Kaoruko! Wake up and get ready for school!" My over-excited parents burst through the door pestering me to go to school.

"I'm not going." I covered my head with a pillow.

I could tell my mother put her hands on her hips. "Now, Kaoruko, we _need_ you to be at school. How else do you expect to snag a rich boy and put us out of this poverty?"

"I don't." I replied simply, lifting my head out of the pillows.

"Don't be like that! Think of your little brother! Do you want him to have the same future as us? No spare food, barely able to pay the rent?" That comment stung. Reluctantly, I got up and shooed my parents out of my room.

"Stupid parents, using my brother against me…" I muttered under my breath as I got changed into my uniform. (The uniform is the one that Kairi wore for that one scene in KH2 where she throws the bottle…)

At School

I was going through my classes (ignoring the stares and whispers, as usual) when it happened. I wasn't surprised; it was a common occurrence for the T4 to Red-Tag someone.

"Kuromi Yuuji, Year 2, Class A, has been red-tagged!" A student ran through the halls, repeatedly saying the phrase. I looked over to Yuuji, the Red-Tagged boy who happened to be in the same class as me.

As the entire student body rushed downstairs to the appropriately-titled Mess Hall (where poor Kuromi-san would receive his punishment) I heard a faint voice ask, "What's going on?" I turned, and met a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Poor Kuromi-san," I cocked my head in his direction, "Is receiving punishment by T4 for angering them."

"T…4?" The girl asked shyly.

"T4 stands for Twilight 4, a group of the four richest boys in the entire city. If any of us angers them, we get Red-Tagged and are subject to T4's beating until we leave the school. By the way," I said, almost reaching the Mess Hall, "What's your name? Mine's Mizushima Kaoruko."

"Hanakawa Hikaru." She said as we stepped into the Mess Hall and waited for what seems like an eternity. Finally, the double doors opened, and in came the T4, with them squeals and cheers.

"That's T4 over there. The one in front is Kamenaya Riku, leader of T4 for all intents and purposes. Behind him is Rizuya Roxas, right-hand man and best friend of Kamenaya. To the right of him is Sekiguchi Seifer, and then over to Rizuya's left is Ebiku Sora." I quickly explained as T4 made their way to the center of the room, facing Kuromi.

"Kuromi Yuuji." Kamenaya said in a loud voice. "You dented my car. Do you have any money to fix it?"

"I'll try to get it fixed right away, Kamenaya Riku-sama." Kuromi said, his voice quivering.

"Right away? Are they fixing it now?"

"No, but…"

"I see." Kamenaya sat down and gave the signal for everyone to start. The rest of T4 sat down in the chairs surrounding him, all looking on boredly.

After school, Kaoruko's part-time job

"So, what happened today?" One of my best friends, Olette, asked, leaning against the counter in the small flower shop we worked in.

"Yeah, did someone get red-tagged again?" Kairi, my other best friend, came back indoors, retrieving the latest flower shipment.

"Kuromi Yuuji of Year 2, Class A." I responded, blowing some hair out of my face.

"Year 2, Class A… isn't that your class?" Olette turned away from me as she put some flowers back into the storage.

I nodded. "I also found a new friend."

"That's great!" Olette and Kairi chimed.

"Now our Ruko isn't alone anymore!" Kairi smiled.

"No, I'm still alone." I hung my head. "But whatever. It's better, since I plan on staying invisible until graduation, regardless of my parents' wishes."

"You mean their wishes for you to marry a rich guy and get them out of poverty?" Olette opened the door for any customers.

"Yup." I nodded again.

"So, what's your new friend's name?"

"Hanakawa Hikaru." I answered.

"Hanakawa Hikaru?" Olette's eyes widened, looking for justification.

"Yes… Why?"

"She's _rich_. Really rich. Her family owns half of Hollow Bastion." Kairi looked up at me. I whistled.

"Wow."

"Anyways, on to other matters." Olette shook her head, changing the subject. "When are you going to start skating again?"

"I'm not really sure…" I said as the first customer came in. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly.

One week later

"It's so hot…" Hikaru whined, fanning herself with one of my soft textbooks. Suddenly, she hit my arm with it.

"What?" I turned.

"Let's go get some drinks." She suggested.

I shrugged. Why not? I mean, it's not like any harm could happen… but, I was wrong. Once we got our drinks, as we were walking, Hikaru tripped. Her drink spilled, and landed right on someone's shoes. When she looked up, she saw the worst person who would take offense to the 'attack' on his shoes. "Kamenaya Riku-sama…" She trailed off, fear in her eyes. I followed her gaze, and it was indeed Kamenaya and the rest of T4.

"I'm so sorry!" Hikaru tried to clean up the mess on his shoes.

"Don't bother." Kamenaya said quietly. Hikaru looked up at him.

"What?"

"I said don't bother wiping it off."

"What do you want me to do?" At Hikaru's innocent question, Kamenaya had a gleam in his eyes.

"Suck it off." He said simply. My blood boiled. Sucking water off of someone's shoes was disgusting, and it could dry easily. What was this bastard's problem?

Before I could stop myself, I called out. "Hikaru, stop."

Kamenaya looked at me. "Who are you?" Sekiguchi went up to him and whispered in his ear. Kamenaya nodded and turned to me, saying, "So, you're the teacher's pet I've been hearing about."

"So? What about it?"

"I was hoping for someone more… appealing," I glared at him, "but here's the deal. You can keep going to this school, and I won't bug you… or we can test this friendship of yours."

"Keep going."

"Instead of your friend here sucking it off," He jerked his thumb to Hikaru, who flinched, "Why don't you suck it off yourself? That way, I'll forget it ever happened."

At his… order… I quickly formed a plan in my head. I walked up to him and made a motion for his shoe. He took it off and handed it to me. After a few seconds of staring at it, I threw it away and dunked my drink in his hair.

"Please. I'd rather jump off the school roof than follow orders that came from you." I turned and started to walk away from him, then turned back. "Oh, here. You deserve this too." I threw his shoe at him, hitting him square in the face. I turned to Hikaru. "Let's." I walked off.

After school

"Wow. Ruko, that isn't good." Kairi mused. I hung my head, sighing.

"I know. I'm doomed. Olette, Kairi, just kill me now." I pleaded.

"Sorry, remember rule number one." Olette shook her head as we all recited the rule in a monotonous voice.

"No mutilation whatsoever inside the shop." We recited, then sighed.

"Well, I guess the only thing I can hope for is to run away. Far away." I sighed again.

The next day

I stood in front of my locker, actually nervous. All day while walking through the campus, people gave me the cold shoulder. It was worse than just being ignored. Sighing, I slowly opened my locker. Everyone became silent, and the only sound audible was the creaking of my locker as I opened it. _How dramatic_, I thought. I looked up, and sure enough, There was a card stuck to the inside of my locker door with T4's symbol and T4 printed on the card in gold. I closed my eyes and sighed. _So much for being ignored_.

"Mizushima Kaoruko, Year 2, Class A, has been Red-Tagged!" A messenger shouted, running through the school halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Over Twilight Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! As an apology gift, here's an extra long chapter for you all. I'm sorry; I had _major_ writer's block and I kept rewriting and rewriting, but I think I'm okay with this version now. Lots of stuff is going to happen in this chapter. Enjoy!

You know the deal; I don't own anything except my OCs. The guys' parents are like that for the sake of story and looks. Families are:

**

* * *

Kamenaya**  
Kamenaya Sephiroth  
Kamenaya Tifa (nee Lockhart) (the other parent that never shows up)  
Kamenaya Yuffie (Domyouji Tsubaki/ Goo Jun Hee)  
Kamenaya Riku

**Rizuya**  
Rizuya DiZ (Mayor of Twilight Town, Roxas' grandfather and the only one that actually gives a damn about Roxas)  
Rizuya Xemnas (Rui's/Lei's father; his older brother by his mother's first marriage is Sephiroth, so Roxas and Riku are half-cousins)  
Azuya Larxene (Rui's/Lei's Mother)  
The rest of Organization 13, Xion included (Roxas' brothers and sisters)  
Rizuya Roxas

**Sekiguchi**  
Sekiguchi Cid (Soujiro's dad)  
Akare Mizuya (OC, Soujiro's mom)  
Sekiguchi Cloud (Yeah, I know his last name's Strife. Learn to deal, I need someone older than Seifer who looks almost exactly like him without creating another OC)  
Sekiguchi Seifer

**Ebiku**  
Ebiku Leon (Akira's/Woo Bin's dad; is head of a powerful mafia clan called the Gunblades and a major shareholder in the Hollow Bastion Restoration)  
Kamiyuchi Aerith  
Ebiku Sora  
Ebiku Yuna  
Ebiku Rikku

_

* * *

Damn it, _I cursed. _So much for going through the school year unnoticed._

People started walking towards me. They kind of reminded me of the dream I had, where I was being stalked by those Dancer Nobodies from the horror film called _**The World That Never Was**_. "You wouldn't pick a fight with a teacher's pet, now would you?" I asked nervously. They grinned maliciously. "Guess you would." I muttered and ran. It seemed like an eternity before I pushed a door open and came across an abandoned staircase.

Thinking I was alone, I started to scream. "KAMENAYA, YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD!" I heard an echo when I stopped to breathe. "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S COMMON SENSE TO BE POLITE TO A LADY? SPOILED BRAT!" I breathed hard. "I thought you were harsh, now I know YOU'RE A PANSY-FACED LOSER! You make me want to drive a truck off the edge of a cliff with you inside it! Or maybe send you off to another World in a broken Gummi Ship! At least you'll stop messing around with people's lives!" I was about to continue, but I heard a yawn and panicked. Turning around, I found the second-worst person to be around when I screamed the words I screamed. _Oh, crap._

"Last time I checked, a Lady didn't scream her head off from the seventh floor of a school building," Rizuya Roxas stated dryly, getting up from a level below where I was.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know…" I started.

"Did you really mean that?" He walked up the stairs, ignoring my statement.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"'_Drive a truck off the edge of a cliff with you inside it' _and _'send you off to another World in a broken Gummi Ship.'_ Will you really do that?" He asked, putting air quotations up when he repeated the things that I said.

"Uh…" I was struck dumb. He was a _member of T4_, the group of spoiled rich kids that got me in this mess in the first place! What was I doing, talking to him?

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He promised. "Just make sure no one is around when you scream profanities about one of their best friends."

"Of course." I ducked my head, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. He stood in front of me for about two seconds, made a sound that sounded like an amused scoff, and left. I stared after him.

_Why is he the best friend of a complete monster?_

* * *

"Kaoruko? You're acting… different today." Olette said.

"Maybe she met a guy at school," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, right. All the guys at school are chauvinistic pigs." I responded.

"…It's definitely a guy." Olette whispered. "So, what's his name?" She sat on the stool beside me.

"What does he look like?" Kairi sat on my other side.

"How much do his parents make?"

I looked at them. "I hate how you know me so well." I scowled.

"We wouldn't be your best friends if we didn't." Kairi chimed.

"Let me be clear that I don't have any feelings for him before I go on." I said, eying them carefully before I went on. "His name is Rizuya Roxas—" I started.

"Rizuya Xemnas and Azuya Larxene's youngest son?" Olette exclaimed.

"Yeah. His dad—"

"Is the son of the Mayor of Twilight Town and co-CEO of Organization Thirteen. Doesn't he have, like, a gazillion siblings?" Kairi asked.

"He has twelve _and they're all adopted_. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saix have all gone to the company branch in the World That Never Was. Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and his newest sibling, Xion are still in school. Xion has some sort of fatal disease, so no one's seen her. But poor Roxas, all those siblings meant that nobody except his grandpa paid any attention to him, and even then, good old Grandpa-Mayor DiZ has his own stuff to deal with." Olette rattled off.

"Yeah, I've seen all his siblings except Xion at school. They say she's allergic to sunlight, that she starts going mental if she's out in the sun." I nodded. "Olette, how do you know these facts?"

"Research." Olette replied, pulling out her laptop. "Kamenaya Riku's one hot, no, _sexy_ guy, I have to say. And he's got a fat load of money, so I don't get why you hate him. ("He's a JERK!") Your parents would kill you if they found out that you messed with him. His dad, Kamenaya Sephiroth, is the founder and President of JENOVA Enterprises, and his mom, a foreigner named Tifa Lockhart, was the Coordinator for all the huge Struggle Tournaments, at least until she fainted and slipped into a coma. His sister, Yuffie, now coordinates the Struggle Tournaments and is married to the top Struggler, Lushin Setzer."

"Oh, great. Jerk-boy's probably the one my parents want to match me up with the most." I groaned. "Anyone else?"

"The rest of T4's not bad, either. Sekiguchi Seifer's dad is the guy who owns the huge art museum down in the center of town."

"The guy who painted the Kingdom Hearts painting?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Seifer himself has also started taking up painting. Did you know he was the youngest artist _ever_ to be selected for the Princesses of Heart award?"

"Wow." I whistled.

"I know. And then there's Ebiku Sora. Not much information on him, but they say that his dad, Ebiku Leon, is a Gunblade Wielder." I stared at her, wide eyed. Sora looked and acted like an easygoing, nice person. _And the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover' shoves itself into my face,_ I thought dimly. "Either way," she closed her laptop, for she had taken it out to show us where she got the facts, "you wouldn't want to mess with _any_ of them."

"Jerk-boy flipped out because of _water on his shoe_!" I defended myself.

"You still stood up to him. Oh, and you hit him in the face with said shoe." Kairi reminded me.

"I'm hopeless." I shoved my face into my hands.

"Yup." Kairi and Olette agreed, nodding.

* * *

When I hurriedly got into class (luckily escaping the T4 minions), I looked around, noticing something different about the classroom. I started walking towards where my desk was supposed to be, and realized, with a start, that _that_ was what was different about the room. My desk was missing. _Now, that's what I'd call mature,_ I thought sarcastically. "Alright, where did my desk go?" I was answered by giggles throughout the class. "Seriously. Where. Did. My. Desk. Go?" I asked again, straining every word. Suddenly, I found one of my notebooks on the floor. _Hello, what are you doing there?_ I tried picked it up, but it moved away from me.

"Ha-ha, really funny. Seriously, guys, stop…" I grabbed my notebook, but it quickly moved away. The game of cat-and-mouse continued until I was out in the mess hall. Surprisingly, T4 wasn't there. My schoolmates surrounded me.

"You spilled water on Kamenaya-kun," one fangirl started, "and you hit him in the face with his own shoe. He asked us to make sure justice is served." She smirked cruelly before stepping away and signaling to someone on the second floor. Almost immediately, I felt ice-cold water hit me and soak through my (white) uniform. Apparently, that wasn't enough, so they started pelting me with ice cubes.

"How does it feel to become a cold beverage?" She taunted. "Are you ashamed yet? Huh? To think that you personally made yourself an enemy of _Kamenaya Riku_!" She pelted me the hardest.

"Enough!" A voice suddenly rang out. _Oh, poop._ It was the Devil. Fangirl gasps and squeals alike were heard as he approacked me. "Leave." He waved a hand at the others, shooing them. "I want to talk to this one personally." He looked at me as the others left.

"I hate your guts." I spat out at him, sprawled out on the floor from the force of the others' ice-cube beatings.

"Well, at least we've come to a mutual understanding." He scoffed. "What do you want?" He suddenly asked, apparently changing his tactic.

I looked up at him, confused. "What makes you think I want anything from _you_?"

"That stunt you pulled certainly got my attention," he reasoned to himself, thinking out loud, "in fact, now that I think about it, it _did_ seem a bit… planned…"

"What are you getting at?" I asked. Whatever he was getting into his mind, it didn't make me feel safe.

"You like me, don't you?" At this, I nearly choked on air. Scratch that, I _did_ choke on air.

"What makes you think that?"

"No other girl would have tried so hard to get my attention like that, and even if they did, they wouldn't do it in a way that would make me have to deal with it _personally_… You _obviously_ like me. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner!" He exclaimed, obviously pleased with his reasoning.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered under my breath. Did this guy have problems?

"Alright, here's a deal. The torment will stop, and I'll make sure to treat you like my girlfriend when it's just you and me." He continued.

"What's on my end?" I asked, suspicious again.

"You have to apologize to me. Publicly. In front of the entire school, including your parents."

_Hell no!_ "No way! I'm not apologizing to _anyone_ when I didn't do anything wrong! My parents will _kill_ me!"

"Or the torment will continue, and I will personally make sure you're gone by the end of this month. No, wait… by the end of this _week_! Then again, things will get boring… Ugh, this is so confusing." He thought out loud. Then, he looked at me. "What are you still doing here? Leave!"

I got up and ran to the stairwell, praying that no one was there this time. "You're unbelievable!" I screamed. "First you get the entire student body to torture me, then you stop them just to ask me if I _like you_? Exactly how many brain cells did I kill when I threw your shoe at you? AAAAAAH!" I ranted.

"Really, what does a guy have to do to get some peace and quiet around here?" Rizuya Roxas' voice shrank my little rage bubble considerably.

"Uh… I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head in shame. "I won't come here anymore, I promise! It's just…" I cut myself off, shivering slightly. He noticed, and I felt something being put around my houlders, and when I looked up, the jacket he once wore was gone. He gave me his jacket.

"Don't bother. You've already disturbed me enough as it is. I'll just have to find a new place."

"But your jacket…" I tugged at the sleeves of his slightly large jacket.

"Keep it. I don't want it anymore, anyways." He said, as he opened the door. I looked on the stairs, and there was a magazine he'd left there. It was filled with beautiful pictures on every page, all with the same heading, '_Painted/Drawn by Minako Naminé.'_

* * *

"Let's see, Minako Naminé." Olette typed into her computer. "Ah, here it is. She graduated from Twilight High six years ago, and got a scholarship to Traverse Town University. She majors in Law, but she stated that She'd really like to make a career out of drawing. She was really close to Grandpa-Mayor DiZ, and grew up with the Rizuya siblings, but she's apparently closest to Roxas." She read, then turned to me. "Bummer, Ruko. Looks like Roxas is already taken."

"I never claimed him!" I stated, knowing I was completely failing to hide my blush.

"Uh, your blush says otherwise, Ruko." Kairi pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at her and sighed.

"I hate my life." I groaned, burying my head into my arms.

"We know." Olette and Kairi responded. Then, the door chimed, and a visitor came in.

"Can I get some flowers?" A voice asked. I looked up, then looked at the laptop, shocked. The face was the same. _Minako Naminé was in the flower shop_! "Oh, hello." She said to me. "You must be Mizushima Kaoruko." She stuck her hand out. "Roxas and Riku have told me so much about you. You're very pretty."

At her words, I nearly choked on my spit. Riku talking about me was understandable; the psycho probably couldn't help but talk about what irked him to anyone who would listen, but what did Roxas have to say about me? And did _she_ just call _me_ _**pretty**_? "Uh…" I was flustered by her presence. She had golden hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She looked like a model, but she had this gentle grace with her that I couldn't help but feel like I was a close friend already.

She smiled. "I came to invite you to my welcome home party. Roxas himself asked you to come, and I wouldn't want to exclude someone he thinks so dearly of." I nearly choked on my spit _again_. Rizuya Roxas thought _dearly_ of me? I must be hearing things. "Of course, your friends cam come too," she glanced at Kairi and Olette, "It's this Friday." She said. _That gives me two days to find a dress_, I thought. _Two DAYS?_ I was shaken out of my panicked thoughts by a car horn honking. "I have to go, see you all Friday!" She waved, rushing out the door and into her car.

"Oh. My. God." Kairi and Olette breathed out. "We are so going with you!"

"Who said I had any intention of going?" I snapped.

* * *

"Why am I here?" I asked miserably, flanked on either side by Kairi and Olette.

"Because Roxas asked you to come, dummy! You wouldn't turn your Prince Charming down, now would you?" Kairi asked me, dragging me inside. Once inside Naminé's mansion, we whistled.

It was _beautiful_. Completely white, with golden columns along the walls, I felt like I had stepped back in time. There was a long hallway, and a door opened at the end of it to reveal the huge backyard, where all the guests were laughing and enjoying themselves, dressed in beautiful dresses that put mine to shame. I looked down at mine, which had been borrowed from Kairi, with simple blue detailing on a white fabric that felt like cotton. Everyone was dressed in silk or satin but me and my friends, and people noticed. There were snickers. Then, one of Kamenaya's fangirls, the one who had pelted me the hardest, came up to me and sneered.

"What makes you think you can come here?" She asked haughtily. "And bringing fellow trashmates with you, contaminating our air? Leave."

"I was invited."

"By who? I don't see how anyone like us would want to invite scum like you. Ugh, you make me sick." And she proceeded to pour her red beverage over my white dress. I closed my eyes as I felt to cold beverage run down my back, permanently staining the dress. I was about to retaliate when a jacket was slid over my frame. I looked behind me, and I saw Roxas carefully placing his jacket on my shoulders. He smiled slightly at me, while looking to where the fangirl stood.

"Thank you so much for welcoming my new friend so warmly." Naminé said sweetly. "I feel the need to… _repay your kindness_." I didn't notice the hose in her hand until the fangirl was sent reeling into the pool with it. Naminé turned back to me, smiled, and nodded, and I was taken away by Roxas. While walking up the stairs, I noticed Ebiku Sora and Sekiguchi Seifer coming closer to Kairi and Olette. I was too bowled over by the turn of events to notice someone staring enviously as I walked back inside and up the staircase with Roxas, Naminé following soon after.

As soon as Roxas was at what I had assumed to be Naminé's bedroom door, he turned to Naminé. "I'll be downstairs." He said, looking at me one final time before disappearing down the stairs. Naminé ushered me inside her room and proceeded to get a towel for me while sitting me down on her bed. I took in my surroundings. Her room was plainly decorated, almost making it seem like she wasn't rich at all, except for the fact that her room was at least twice the size of my _apartment_. Her walls were plain and white, with blue decorating, and, of course, loaded with drawings. She smiled when she came back. "Sorry it's such a mess." She apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. Your room's neater than mine!" I told her. There was something about her that just made me feel at ease. She smiled again and nodded, turning away to find me a dress from her own wardrobe.

"I'm sure I have something you'll be able to fit into," she muttered, rummaging through her (huge) closet. "A-ha!" She finally said, and came back out with the most beautiful dress I have ever seen (AN: dress on my page). I sat and stared, wide-eyed.

"That… I don't think it would, um… look good on me," I started, but she shook her head.

"It will, trust me. It's perfect for you, now go try it on!" She shooed me into a closed-off area of her bedroom. I stepped out when I had finished changing. "See? You look amazing. Now, as for your hair…" She trailed off as she clapped twice. From another door in her room, a servant came running. "Can you please fetch me Fabiano?" She asked the servant, who nodded and went to go get whoever Fabiano was.

"He's my personal hair consultant." She told me, sensing the question form on my lips. I nodded and sat in her chair as a short, stubby man who reminded me of my Physics teacher back in my old school came scurrying in.

"You called?" He asked Naminé with beady eyes.

"Please fix her hair." She said, jerking her head in my direction. Immediately, Fabiano started feeling my hair up, tugging and pulling before finally deciding what to do with it.

"I can do anything with it, correct, Miss Naminé?" He asked. She nodded, and five minutes later, my hair was curled to perfection. I couldn't even recognise myself anymore. Naminé smiled.

"Now, the final touch." She said, stepping aside to reveal five pairs of shoes, all that would match my dress. "Pick any pair." She told me. I shook my head.

"I can't take your shoes; I'd feel like I was robbing you." She shrugged.

"I'll just pick for you, then." She said, ignoring my protests. She picked up a pair of stilettos that were at least three inches. "These are my personal favourites." She showed them to me.

"They're so high..." I said, awed. "But I can't wear them. They're your favourites!"

"That's why I'm giving them to you. My favourite shoes should go to a friend's favourite person to talk about." I made a confused face, so she elaborated. "Roxas can't seem to stop talking about you. He's always going on about how strange you are, like a welcome distraction. He seems very attached to you, and you've only been attending school for at least two weeks." She glanced at my expression. "Never mind Riku. He just needs time to adjust. But anyways, you should put the shoes on." I shook my head. "Do you want to know the reason why these shoes are my favourites?" Again, I shook my head.

"I got them as a parting gift from Roxas before I left for Traverse Town. He said 'I want these shoes to take you to good places.' They did. I've been through so many hardships in my life, and one of the only things that kept me going were those stilettos. No matter how bad my life got, I just took a walk in those shoes and remembered all the other challenges I overcame. Now, it may seem ridiculous how a pair of shoes can brighten your day. Say what you want, but remember that no matter how bad things get, it's all a part of the journey, and the right shoes can take you to the right places." She said while slipping them onto my feet. "There. All done!" She clapped happily and walked down the stairs with me. Right before I opened the door, she held me back.

"Wait here," she told me, and slipped through the doors while keeping me well hidden behind her. "Excuse me, everyone," she called, "I would like to re-introduce my new friend Kaoruko to you all. Please treat her with respect." She came back outside and linked my arm with hers as she re-entered the doors with me.

Silence. That was what I was met with. All of the girls looked enviously at me, and all the guys looked interested. _Disgusting,_ I thought, _because I look different doesn't mean I act different._

"A true gentleman never keeps a beautiful lady waiting." Naminé muttered to Roxas, pushing him towards me.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around before his eyes settled on me. "Would you... like to dance?" He asked, and I nodded.

_Please don't let me wake up from this dream_, I thought as we twirled magnificently. Soon, other couples began to join us, but I hardly noticed until someone tapped Roxas' shoulder.

"Don't hog." The silver-haired Devil (AKA Kamenaya Riku)told him coldly. Roxas shrugged and handed me over to him, much to my dissatisfaction. I grudgingly started dancing with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked harshly.

"What are _you_ doing? Do you absolutely _have_ to keep drawing attention to yourself?"

"It's not like I intend to!" I pulled away from him, disgusted. He pulled me back quickly, and that was how I ended up in a lip-lock with Kamenaya Riku.

He had just stolen my first kiss.

After a few seconds of just staying still and blinking rapidly, I did the first thing I could think of. I slapped him. Hard.

* * *

Wah! 4 078 words! There you go, loves. Not sure when the next chappie will be posted, but when it is, expect more awesomeness! Review, but NO FLAMES, PLEASE!


End file.
